


Little Steps

by songofgallifrey



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofgallifrey/pseuds/songofgallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melody Pond takes her first steps in the orphanage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Steps

Despite being half Time-Lord, Melody Pond didn't learn to walk until she was nearly two years old. The reason why she didn't want to walk sooner was because she had nobody to walk to. Even when everyone else tried to force her to walk sooner.

She remembered being on the floor of her bedroom, clutching a scruffy hand me down teddy bear that all the other babies and young children have had before her. She never had anything that she could claim was hers. Everything here was always belonged to the other kids before her.

Two holograms lay in opposite side of the rooms, one near the door and one by the window and she frowned, sensing something evil and she began to whimper, her two hearts beating wildly before the holograms switched on and her crying ceased. The hologram near the door was a man with rusty cooper hair and a long nose, dressed in what appeared to be a roman suit and she let out a happy gurgle when she realized it was her daddy. She quickly dropped her teddy bear and clapped her hands at him, wanting to be picked up but her daddy didn't move and she stopped clapping before ever so slowly, she stood up.

She gripped onto the table leg and swayed slightly, getting used to standing on her two front feet before raising her right leg shakily and placing it in front of her and she smiled broadly at her daddy, feeling proud of herself before she let go of the table. She then managed to slowly walk to him, nearly falling over a few times but her Time-Lord senses prevented her from actually falling over.

Finally, she managed to get to her daddy and she looked up at him happily. "Daddy!" She cried in satisfactory and she was about to go and hug her father when she fell right through him and onto the floor with a 'hmph.'

Melody blinked, looking around confused before turning to look at where her daddy was only for him to disappear. She began to whimper before her eyes laid on something else at the end of the room before she let out a smile again, realizing it was mummy smiling at her.

They must be playing tricks on her and she giggled slightly before she steadily got up, her knees wobbling a bit but she made sure that she would get to her mummy. If she got to her daddy, then certainly she would be able to get to her mummy.

Much more slowly, she walked towards her mother, Savouring each step that she took as though they were precious and to her, they were. She felt proud of learning to walk by herself and she let out a laugh as she reached her mother, looking up at her with wide eyes and a smile before lifting her own little arms up at her, demanding to be picked up since her daddy wouldn't do it.

"Up!" She demanded at her mother, stamping her right feet a little. "Up!" But still, her own mother refused to pick her up and Melody dropped her arms to her side, feeling disappointed at why her mother or father weren't rewarding her for her first steps. She settled for hugging her mother's legs.

She made to grab her mother's leg but like with her father, she fell through her mother but this time she managed not to fall over and Melody whimpered, confused at what was going on before her mother disappeared in front of her eyes, very much like how her father did and she looked around her room, confused.

Quickly, she got up again and went to grab the raggedy teddy bear that was never hers and she went in search for them. Thinking that they were playing hide and seek with her before finally, her legs began to get tired and she tripped up over another teddy that was never hers and fell flat on her bottom, letting out a wail as she realized what has been done to her.

They were never here. They never were and they never will be.


End file.
